


Don't Call Me That

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: BDSM jokes, Driving, Fluff, Friendship, Homesickness, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Implied Relationships, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Humor, Tumblr request, awkward moments, these dorks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been spending time with Mark in LA, but he's feeling a little homesick. Mark decides to cheer him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PROMPT FROM TUMBLR<br/>"I'll be your dad and your mom! I'll be your dom! OH WAIT SHIT NO"</p>
<p>Bonus!<br/>"...Daddy." ((Swerves off-road))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You may or may not know me as MariaMediaHere on DeviantArt, the little dork who made Rooftop (SEPTICPLIER) comics. Holla at my harem if any of ya'll found this!

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack broke his gaze from the blur of the passing city going by around them, quirking his eyebrow inquisitively at his friend.

Mark side-glanced him from his place in the driver's seat; "You've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

Snorting, Jack waved a hand dismissively, "Miss my beautiful voice already, Fischbach?" Mark reached over to turn the volume up on the radio as a response.

"Oh fuck you!" The Irishman scolded as he swatted Mark's hand away from the dial. He let out a small giggle, "I'm just thinkin'..."

Mark feigned a look of utter distress, his voice faux-trembling "Oh, the horror..."

"Fucking terrifying, I know." He quipped with a roll of his eyes. Jack toed off his shoes and pulled his knees to his chest, nestling his noggin against the headrest of the passenger's seat. "It's just..."

A deep exhale.

"I really like it here in LA. Fuck, I'm havin' th'best time these past few days! Collabing with you a-and th'grumps and all..."

"Buuuuut?" Mark drawled out, sparing quick but worried looks to his right.

"I..." Jack cleared his throat,"I miss Ireland already. Didn't think I would but I do. City life is so WEIRD."

Mark let out a sigh of relief; thinking that it was more serious than what it was; "Oh you country folk and your sheep and potatoes! You can take Jacksepticeye out of Ireland, but you can't take the Ireland out of Jacksepticeye." Jack shoved Mark playfully at that.

"Hey! I'm driving!" The American half-screeched as he scrambled to regain his control over the wheel amidst his fit of chuckles, while Jack just remained unamused. "Look, Jack. I don't blame you. It's a big change, but you'll be home in no time with your bog water and pots of gold and stuff." Mark cracked a grin. "Do you want me to pretend like we're still in Ireland?"

"Don't." Jack warned.

"LAWDY DAWDY DAE TOP'PA DA MAWNIN SEAN!"

The passenger groaned softly, covering his face with his hands to hide the smile that was threatening to show. He couldn't let Mark have the satisfaction of cheering him up.

"DID'JA REMEMBAH TO FIX YER BED, SONNY BOY?"

Jack let out a guffaw despite himself, he turned over to the driver with the sassiest expression he could muster; "Are ye trying 'ta be my DAD?" 

"DAWN'T BE USIN' DAT TONE WITH MEH, LADDY."

"You are such a little shit, Mark."

Mark leaned back in his seat; "But I made you feel better, didn't I?" He cocked an eyebrow at his fellow Youtuber.

"Absolutely." Jack retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw, c'mon! I make a great fake-dad!"

"Of course, pops."

"See! This can be our thing! For now, while you're homesick here, I'll be your dad." He finished off his sentence with a triumphant grin as he gestured to himself.

Jack dragged his open palm over his face, "Oh God please no..."

"It'll be fun! I'll be your dad." Mark paused, a twinkle in his eyes, "and you know what? I'll be your mom too. I'll be your dad AND your mom. I'll be your dom!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the color from Mark's face was immediately drained in horrifying realization of what he just said.

 

The only sound in the hybrid was the faint song playing on the radio and Jack cracking into uproarious laughter.

"Th-That didn't happen. I never said that." A rush of red had started to color the American's cheeks."

Jack clutched his sides as he nearly doubled over, "S-Sure!" He choked under his breath.

"It never happened!" Mark squeaked, his face now furiously red.

"Alright alright..." Jack bit his lower lip to stifle his giggling. At that moment, a wicked smirk curled his lips.

"Of course." He repeated, straightening his posture on the seat.

Mark let out a sound of acknowledgement.

"...Daddy."

 

Jack was almost thrown out of his chair as Mark swerved off the road and brought the car to a sudden halt at it's side.

Reeling from the harsh motion, Jack jostled in his place before two firm, yet shaking, hands grabbed him by his shoulders. Jack came up close and personal with Mark's embarrassed face as the man whipped him over to his direction.

"You can call me that in videos, sure. But never. Ever. Call me that outside."

"Mark-"

"EVER."

Jack stuck out his bottom lip and peered up from under his lashes as best as he could; "B-But... Daaadddyy~!"

"I will throw you out of this car, Sean William McLoughlin. Don't test me." 

"No need to threaten me." Jack scoffed as he pushed Mark away from him; "It was YOUR idea, dude." He teased.

Mark put the car back into gear as he warily drove the car back on road to Matthias' place, "Well I make stupid ideas, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yep!"

"Suck a dick."

"Can't. You're driving, daddy."

"FUCK YOU, JACK."


End file.
